Kuroko's Secret
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right. Pairing undecided.
1. His Determination

**A/N: GREETINGS. READ. THANKS. **Alright, I was really inspired to write this fic because for one Kuroko is sooooooooo lovable and two damn, don't you all see the sizzling boy's love in the air? Why did they all have to look so good and why does Kuroko look like the perfect uke, damn it all! Anyway, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, so play nice, and no bashing please. I posted this for the sole reason of wanting to share my love and obsession for this series. I hope you support this. Comments, reviews, and suggestions are highly appreciated.

**P.S. **What pairing should it be? Hmm...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Period.

**Summary: **In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it All Started**

Kuroko never gets tired of hearing such familiar sounds. The squeaking of countless shoes, the bouncing of that fiery-colored ball, the swishing of the net, and the shouts of excitement—they all came to him as naturally as breathing.

Kuroko never understood what it was that had him so hooked into the game. Maybe, it was the cheerful smiles, and irrepressible grins of satisfaction he saw when he watched people play. Or maybe it was the clear joy expressed in the players' eyes, though they were sweating buckets. All he knew was that, basketball was fun and he loved every single thing about it.

Kuroko wasn't very good at it though. He was physically weak, small, skinny, and he could barely dribble. As much as he wanted to play, he never had the confidence to play alongside his schoolmates. Who would dare play in front of his seniors when he had no skills whatsoever? Kuroko didn't and he intended for it to stay that way.

That is until, one by one, _they _showed up. The 'Generation of Miracles' as they were famously called truly deserved their name. They were as amazing as their name implied. Once on court, they made miracles happen. Points were made basket per basket, and as time went by, the same freshmen he was training with quickly became regulars, replacing all their seniors from the first string.

Kuroko was awed, inspired for a better term, though his facial expression never did show what he truly felt. Unfortunately, he had inherited most of his mother's features, along with her trademark straight-laced face. The only thing he inherited from his father was his love for sports, which manifested in the form of basketball. From then, Kuroko Tetsuya started practicing seriously. He knew that even if he did his best and even if he died from exhaustion, he would never get to play on the court as a regular.

This matter didn't dishearten him in the slightest. Bit by bit, as months came to pass, his desire to play only grew, as he saw the growth of the generation of miracles. By the sidelines, he watched as they played to their heart's content, interacted as teammates should be, and through it all, Kuroko could only slightly smile. Even if he could never play on that court, as long as he could play basketball, he would never tire of the game.

And so as unnoticed as he usually was, he stayed behind everyone else and practiced on his own. Even during weekends he played on his own at a nearby park. Honing what little skills he had, he played and played until his muscles cried out from the soreness, and his body collapsed out of fatigue. Kuroko never did improve as greatly as he thought, until one fateful day he found out he could do one thing no one could—precise passing.

It was merely a coincidence, or an accident perhaps, when he discovered that particular skill. All his life, he knew he had little to no presence. What with paler than pale skin, sky blue hair and eyes, and non-existent persona, people barely noticed him. Through the years, Kuroko had learned that yes, he would remain invisible throughout his life. It was hard and really lonely, but he had found solace in basketball.

One night he was practicing at a park, one group suddenly started playing beside the court he was in. One wrong pass from a member had the ball careening straight to his face. On instinct, his right hand quickly blocked the shot, the ball landing perfectly in the hands of another.

Kuroko watched as the group paused, looked at each other, then the ball, and then ran while screaming 'GHOOOOOST!' much to his surprise. Not minding that minor setback, he stared at his right hand with curiosity, flexed his fingers before forming a fist. Kuroko didn't know what came over him but after several tries, and late-night practices later, he was able to efficiently use his pass whenever he wanted.

Once in a while, he tried it on his teammates, however, such times were rare and he made sure that none of the generation of miracles were there when he used it. It wasn't anything special, anyway, thus, he didn't want anyone else to know. One year came to pass and another generation of miracle was discovered. He was a former soccer club member, but he was just as good as the rest of them. With the addition of that last player, the generation of miracles were complete. And Kuroko watched, never missing a day of practice, as their team beat every school there is.

A foreboding feeling came over him at the middle of their second year. Kuroko didn't ponder on it and continued his practices, now with the help of his sport-fanatic father, he was able to improve slowly but surely. His little to none stamina grew, his muscles were not as sore as before, and he could play for much longer. His misdirection was effective far longer than before. However, at the end of his second year, his fears were founded and that foreboding feeling slowly materialized after Teikou's second championship win.

Kuroko felt empty as seemingly dead eyes took the medals and trophy intended for the honor of their school. Their captain, Akashi Seijuro, formidable and terrifying as always, lost that small smile he always wore when their school won. Aomine Daiki, their number one ace, glared at everyone in sight, his shoulders tense, and his face showing his annoyance. Kise Ryouta, the bright model and copycat of the team had lost his vibrant smile, instead, stared at the crowd with arrogance. Midorima Shintaro, their number one scorer, looked as if he was wasting his time. Murasakibara Atsushi, their best defense and offense, had left earlier in the game, he had already lost interest mid-way.

Kuroko watched them every day, as they slowly drifted apart from the basketball they loved dearly. He watched as the people who inspired him to play even though he was useless, hate the game he found solace in. It was painful to watch their team disintegrate, to watch _them _change from who they were once were. The bright eyes, the joyful exclamations of bliss when they win, the competitive edge...where did they go?

At his third and final year at Teikou, Kuroko decided that he would be better. That he would become stronger. He had almost felt it too. That same molten hate for the basketball he truly loved. From then, he had decided. He would beat them all. He would beat sense back into those stubborn skulls and make them see once again. That basketball was and will always be a fun game to play.

The Generation of Miracles, the people he had admired, observed, and envied—he would definitely beat them, even if he could never play at the same court as them, even if he had to fight against them, even if he had to help another team grow. Kuroko Tetsuya made a vow the day he graduated from Teikou Middle School.

"I will beat the Generation of Miracles and be the best in Japan."

_To be continued..._

* * *

What do you think? :)


	2. His Gamble

**A/N: GREETINGS. READ. THANKS. **Alright, I know my priorities are disoriented but damn it after episode 10, I was too fired up not to post another chapter. Damn it all! I apologize to my other readers who have been waiting patiently for an update for my other stories. Just another author's block and so while I can still write about Kuroko no Basuke, I intend to squeeze out all my ideas. Please support this fic as well and tell me what you think about.

**P.S. **Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and subscribed to this story. I chose to continue because you helped me realize that yes, Kuroko is definitely uke material haha! :) Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'll get back to them once I've slept. Thanks for understanding :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Period.

**Summary: **In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

To be honest, Kuroko Tetsuya had no idea what to do. Beating the Generation of Miracles was easier said than done. For one thing, he knew he couldn't just join the basketball team of his new school, which in this case was Seirin High School. And another, he had zero experience on court. Playing against his father was different when already playing in a court with testosterone-filled males. With his fragile physique, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be crushed instantly.

Kuroko sighed, feeling a bit lost and distressed as he watched the freshmen line up in front of the senior players of the team. An image of _them _came to mind and instantly, he straightened his back, his focus once again on the court.

"I'm the coach, Aida Riko, and he-"the woman paused, gesturing to the old man at the back. "-is our adviser, Takeda-sensei." Gaping jaws and wide eyes met her introduction, disbelief clearly painted across their faces. Kuroko didn't even flinch. Back at Teikou, their team manager was Momoi Satsuki, considered a prodigy as well. With her exceptional skill to plan strategies and flawless predictions, the Generation of Miracles always had a sound win against their opponents. It wouldn't be surprising if another promising female coaches a basketball team. One should never judge people by their looks. Race and gender were not deciding factors of a person's capabilities.

"Take off your shirts!" She exclaimed, ignoring the groans and protests of his schoolmates. Kuroko observed her, finally understanding what she was doing. _Quite a handy skill. _He could almost see the way she was calculating everyone's physical capabilities.

It wasn't long before she had the boys redressed and a practice game commenced. One by one, Kuroko assessed their skill, carefully observing each player—their movements, skills, as well as their stamina and flexibility. By the end of the game, a frown had permanently settled on his face. _This is not good. __  
_

They were all _lacking. _Only one stood out the most and from what he remembered, the freshman's name was Kagami Taiga. Quite an impression he makes with his red hair and incredible build, not to mention his flexibility. He definitely was a good player. _But not good enough. _Aomine Daiki would easily wipe the floor with him. The captain, Junpei Hyuuga could score three-pointers but he was no match for Midorima Shintaro.

Izuki Shun had quite a grasp on the whole court. _E__agle's eyes perhaps? _But that kind of play would be easily shut down by Kise Ryota, he persisted even more when pressed. He caused psychological pressure the most. Mitobe Rinnosuke had a solid defense but against Murasakibara Atsushi, he would be like a mouse against a bear. Last but not the least was Kiyoshi Teppei, he had a firm hold of the basics, and he was an all-rounder, he could even match upto Kise if he really tried, however...against Akashi Seijuro...Kuroko did not even want to think about it.

"This will not do." He whispered to himself, his eyes intent on their retreating figures. Kuroko stood still, waiting for everyone else to leave the court until only the coach was left. She sat at the bench by the back, her gaze intent on the papers in her hand. With lithe steps, Kuroko walked towards her, careful not to disturb her concentration. Minding his distance, he spoke.

"Coach." Her shoulders tensed before looking back slowly. Her shriek of fright resonated inside the court and he could only blink in mild surprise. Was it something that he said?

"W-What is it?" Aida Riko had never felt so scared in her life. She stared at the unknown man, her heart still racing from the initial shock. Who was he? Where the heck did he come from? And why does he look so indifferent? So many question whirled inside her head when he finally spoke. _  
_

"Please let me be this team's manager."

...

Riko was never one to be surprised. If anything, she was indifferent to many _many _things, and rarely was she affected by the things around her. This day proved to be quite challenging. She was met with a fiery new recruit with an aura so overwhelming, even his regulars were having a hard time adjusting. Teppei was different though, and welcomed the newcomer with wide arms, as expected of a carefree guy.

No, the greatest of surprises today was one blue-haired freshmen who scared the wits out of her. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya, a former student at Teikou Middle School where the Generation of Miracles originated. He was part of the basketball team, he said, but never played a game in competition. For some reason, he wanted to be their manager.

To be honest, Riko didn't know what to think of this unexpected request. She didn't actually need a manager, since she made sure that she had everything taken care of. The uniforms, as well, were washed by the boys themselves. Their nutrients and other foods were prepared beforehand by yours truly along with the captain. Therefore, he had nothing to do. _Hmm..._

However, there was only one thing bothering her. That look in his eyes was strangely determined, it was clear and she saw something more, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Riko grinned at her reflection, a plan coming to mind. Once Monday comes, there would be a lot more boys she would be raising.

...

Monday came round and unfortunately, just as the three other freshmen shouted their determination over the roof, a teacher came screaming his lungs out. Riko sighed, now, they were most definitely banned from the roof from today onward. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she watched her boys practicing. She didn't even get to execute her plan when it came to that little soon-to-be manager of theirs!

"Kuroko! Where are you!" She roared over the noise and everyone quieted down, a bit scared at the sudden outcry.

"I'm here, coach." A monotone voice came from her side, a shriek was ripped out of her lips, as she jumped out of her seat, a hand over her heaving chest.

"Since when were you there!" She demanded. Kuroko stared at her with his usual deadpanned face.

"I was here all this time." Riko stared at him in disbelief. There it was again! How is he able to sneak up on people without anyone noticing? She sighed before shaking her head. Well, it's now or never. Putting her hands on her waist, she focused her whole attention on Kuroko, not minding their mini audience gathered around them.

"Tell me Kuroko, as this team's manager, what can you offer? Aside from washing the uniforms and doing errands, hm?" Riko couldn't figure it out, what it was that unsettled her whenever she saw him. Even now, in such close proximity, she could still feel the doubt creeping up her system.

Kuroko looked down in thought, _what _could he offer? That was a good question. He couldn't play, that much was for sure, though he never slacked off when it came to practice. He never ascended from the third string during his middle school. He didn't have much but maybe, his knowledge of the Generation of Miracles could be of use. He was, after all, their most faithful observer, and they were, after all, his inspiration. Starting today, they were his enemies. As the saying goes, "Know thy enemy," right?

Riko was known to be of little patience and her temper was known throughout the school as horrible, not to mention very short. As the seconds ticked by, the tapping of her foot was getting louder. Ticks on her forehead were beginning to appear, and one Hyuuga Junpei was getting nervous for some reason. If she blows up now, it could mean the end of them.

She was brutal when it comes to practice, what more if she decides to vent her anger out on them? They would die, _definitely. _A shiver of fear went up his spine and with hesitation, he tried to pacify their fuming coach.

"A-Ano Riko, calm down, ne?" Their coach turned to them, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"I. Am. Calm. You. Dimwit." Hyuuga backed away, along with the rest of the basketball team. Even Kagami didn't think it was a good idea to defy her. They were curious though, who's that seemingly invisible guy she was talking to? And what? A manager? Isn't that a job for a girl? Guys aren't fond of washing clothes. It was common sense, just as girls were incomprehensible.

"Nah Kuroko-kun, if you're going to be wasting my time. Then, you could just le-"

"I can help you beat the Generation of Miracles." Riko's speech screeched to a halt, her mouth hung open as her wide eyes gorged on Kuroko's indifference.

"W-Wha-eh?" No one could blame her loss for words. Even the other members were stumped speechless.

"Big words for a small fry. How will you help us win when you obviously can't play?" Kagami stepped forward, his usual overpowering aura surrounding his tall frame. Kuroko stared at him and a small smile formed at the corner of his lips. He had potential, and _lots _of it. Maybe, they were the key to _their _defeat. Seirin had the potential, they just haven't realized it. Through the years that Kuroko watched people, unnoticed and alone, he had developed unparalleled observation skills. He didn't think it was amazing though. He could only do so much.

"I'll tell you everything I know—their weaknesses and strengths. The rest would be up to you." It was a clear challenge, more so than a gamble and Aida Riko couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

"Ahahahahaha! If you're so confident Kuroko-kun, then, we're counting on you to help us at our next practice match." She grinned wide before turning to face her team.

"Alright! Listen up! We will be having a practice match against Kaijo High in three days! Buckle up! They got a hold on one of the Generation of Miracles this year." They all stared at her as if she had grown another head. And if he could really express himself, Kuroko would be staring at her with fish-wide eyes. He was not expecting a match against them so soon.

"Kise Ryota." She continued. "I hope you prepare yourselves, boys." Riko turned to Kuroko, a creepy grin on her face.

"We'll be counting on you, manager."

_To be continued..._

* * *

A~nd another chapter for you guys. What do you think? **R&R! ^^**


	3. His Promise

**A/N: GREETINGS. READ. THANKS. **I'm on fire baby! To be honest, I was able to type up two chapters in one go! The power of smexy bromance really is too amazing! Haha anyway, I've taken into consideration your take on the pairing. So I'll decide once more chapters come up but AllxKuroko is appealing to me. As the rating implies, it would only lean to shouned-ai and not yaoi which is more hardcore. I like the soft intimacies and subtleties of shounen-ai. It's more beautiful and meaningful than lust and sex. Haha well, that's only my opinion though. Please keep on supporting this series to keep my thinking machine oiled up and running. Thanks for all the support everyone!

**P.S. **You could ask questions. Any clarifications, suggestions, and whatnot will be answered dutifully. So don't be shy, I won't bite. Roar! Also, I apologize in advance to those who reviewed without logging in, I might not be able to reply right away so I'll just specially mention you at the end of a chapter. For those who logged in, I'll be replying to you via private message. If for some reason, you have not received a reply from me, just send me a PM. Sorry in advance if I do, I'm quite careless at times.

For any grammar mistakes, I'll correct them once my lovely beta **gracefulsunshine **sends me the revised one. Thanks for reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Period.

**Summary: **In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Friend and the First Meeting**

Aside from being an avid fan of basketball, there was another thing that Kuroko loved—vanilla milkshakes, and anything with vanilla for that matter. Vanilla always had this distinct smell yet it was mild, not too overpowering and just the right amount of sweet. He liked mild tasting food and vanilla was just the right one. Most days of the week, he frequented M-Cafe.

Their vanilla milkshake tasted the best, especially after long hours of practice. Another plus was that the store was open 24 hours. It gave him ample enough time to enjoy himself, since the coach gives him _lots _of work. He didn't mind though because he found himself liking Seirin's basketball team. They were so full of life, and they really did love basketball from the bottom of their hearts. Kuroko longed for that, and even if he envied them at times, for easily being able to play so well, he wanted to protect them. Them, and their love for the sport he treasured the most.

Kuroko glanced to the side, his gaze having caught the briefest flash of red. Looking outside the window, he watched as Kagami walked towards the more deserted part of the road. If his hunch was right, then, he knew exactly where their rookie ace would be going. It was the perfect time to test him out, and also, the perfect opportunity to set his priorities straight.

...

Kagami ran across the field, dribbling the ball with fervor. Making a quick turn on his soles, he opted to shoot when he saw _him _within his peripheral vision. He missed the shot and he stared at their 'manager' in distaste.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kuroko was not fazed in the slightest. He answered in his usual respectful and indifferent manner.

"Good evening."

"What do you want?" Raising his right arm, Kuroko threw the ball back at Kagami. He knew this first-year from America didn't like him. Come to think of it, he didn't like anyone. That won't do, that kind of thinking needed to change. He couldn't let another talented individual become like _them._

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Despite the clear dislike shining in his eyes, it was unexpected that Kagami would humor him by answering.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." A cold gush of wind had their uniforms flapping noisily, a weak substitute for the silence that enveloped them both.

"Is that so." Just like the first time he saw him, Kagami felt that unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach. His eyes narrowed as he took in his weak form. There was nothing that indicated what he can do. How could someone so _puny _help them _win_ against _the_ Generation of Miracles?

"I was in America until the second year of middle school, and by right, I was appalled by Japan's low standards when it came to basketball." Kagami started.

"I'm not playing basketball just for fun." Kuroko's hand twitched at this, unnoticed by his red-haired teammate. "I want a serious game that keeps me going, that's why no matter what you say, you can't possibly be of any help to the team." Kagami spat out his words, clearly annoyed. What he hated the most was trash talking big, and worst, being unable to back up small talk. Words were easier said than actions could be executed. To him, this ghost-lookalike was nothing but a weakling. Just looking at Kuroko pissed him off.

"If I were you, I'd quit as early as possible. Those without talents wouldn't make it far. The same goes for you." Every word was like a stab to his chest. It was true. Kuroko didn't have amazing talents like him or any of the Generation of Miracles, but he couldn't accept that. _No, I can't accept that. Definitely not. _

"I disagree with you." He stated firmly, losing his usual respectful tone. "I love basketball more than anything and I don't share your opinion." Kagami looked back, his jacket slung over his shoulder, his attention fully on their manager.

"I don't care who's weak or strong. Besides, I'm different from you." Kuroko paused, his gaze intent on the ball before making eye contact. His eyes clear and determined.

"I'm only a shadow."

...

"Ehhhhh! A practice game against the seniors? It's way too soon!" Riko crossed her arms, her face smug. It was the best way to assess their capabilities and limitations. Yesterday's practice game was only free play, it was nothing serious. This time, however, would be the start of her training for their team.

"Quit your yapping and get to it!" The freshmen shared a look, clearly intimidated. The upperclassmen were, after all, quite the amazing bunch. They all knew that their seniors made it to the finals last year, and they were only freshmen then.

"It's impossible!" They groaned in unison. Kagami didn't share their sentiments though. His wide grin, almost manic in nature, clearly showed his excitement. Kuroko watched them beside their coach, towels and water bottles already prepared beside him. He was also anxious to see how his classmates would fare, but something's been bothering him for a while.

"Coach." Riko tensed, surprised once again. Seriously, when would she ever get used to her manager's presence? She was thankful for him though. Through the course of a day, she found him to be very observant. Quite the quick learner as well. She was training him to be her predecessor.

"The freshmen team is lacking one member." Kuroko looked at her in silent query when she smiled at him pleasantly. Kuroko stiffened for a moment. Even for this short amount of time of knowing her, he knew that her disturbing smiles never meant anything good.

"Ne~ Kuroko-kun~" Kuroko flinched slightly. "How would you like to play? Hm? _You _are a freshman, after all. Also, you said you'd _help_ us defeat the Generation of Miracles, right? Think of this as a way of training them." Kuroko stared at her, his face neutral, his expression betraying the rising panic inside his chest. _Eh?  
_He knew she was up to no good!

"So what do you say, Kuroko-kun?" Her face bellied her scheming tendencies. She was not giving him a choice, was she? Women really were scary. It was no wonder his father never disobeyed his mother. One look from her had him begging for her forgiveness while doing the dogeza.

"What? Scared Kuroko? I knew you were all just talk!" Kagami butted in the conversation. He turned his attention TO his imposing figure as he looked down on him. Truthfully, Kuroko was never affected by taunts or criticisms but it irked him a bit that he could be judged so unabashedly. Kuroko clenched his fists. He stood slowly before returning the look given to him. He knew Kagami was stronger but he had to show him, that even someone like him - someone weak and talent-less - has the right to play.

"Fine. Coach." He turned to her and Riko stood straight, not really expecting him to agree so easily. From what she knew, he has never played on court before. Therefore, he was a complete amateur. She just wanted to know how far he would go for this team, and her initial guess might have been wrong for him to take up her challenge. She grinned once again, a hand on her waist. _This could be interesting. _

"So? Going to play as well?" Kuroko nodded. Everyone else stared at him in doubt. Is he seriously going to play in his condition? He looked as small as their coach! He looked so easy to break as well. Kiyoshi frowned slightly. There was something misplaced with this kid, and with the way Riko was treating him, he knew, she felt it as well.

"Yes, but..." Kuroko paused, trying to clear his thoughts. He was panicking inside, after all. This was the first time he's ever played a game of basketball. Back in Teikou, he only practiced basic skills with his fellow teammates. "..this is my first time playing, please guide me well." He stated, clearly not minding the looks of disbelief being thrown at him.

"Ehhhhhh? How can you help us win against the Generation of Miracles when you've never played the game?" Koganei, another senior, exclaimed. Even without expressing their doubts, everyone else shared the same opinion as well. Kuroko could see it blatantly from their faces.

"On court, no, but I do know how to play." _Hmm... _Riko watched them fuss over their weakest member. Well, it's time to confirm her suspicion. It was a selfish whim, after all, this practice game that is. She blew her whistle.

"Quit your twaddling and get ready!" They all ran towards the center of their court in response. Riko walked towards them, the ball in hand. It was now or never. She threw the ball in the air, and the game began.

...

It was a complete beat down. They knew they had no chance to win but Kagami gave them slightest bit of hope as he scored basket per basket. They were getting too tired already. The seniors had Kagami completely blocked, efficiently disabling him from scoring. It wasn't long before the seniors caught up and they lagged behind.

"It's over. I give up." One groaned out as they panted for breath. Just as soon as he uttered those words, Kagami pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, his face bearing a fierce glare.

"Give up! What the hell are you talking about!" He roared in anger and the one he was holding shivered in place. The rest were at a loss until Kuroko kneed Kagami from behind.

"Please calm down." He stated calmly, as if he was stating the weather. Riko stared at them as they fought. She had forgotten that Kuroko was playing. His lack of presence truly was amazing. She stopped suddenly. _Wait a minute... _Her eyes widened. _For how long was he playing already?_

"Fighting, huh? What's gotten into them, I wonder?" Tsuchida, the last of the seniors, stated. Izuki stared at them, suddenly alert. Has Kuroko been playing with them all this time? The whistle rang before he could give it much thought. They all stood, ready to start the game once again. The minor mishap from before quickly forgotten.

Clearly unnoticed, Kuroko flexed his fingers. All this time, he had been afraid of stepping onto the court. To play a real game had only been a dream. But there was a fine line between dreams and reality, and right now, he was living one of his most sought after dreams. The panic that had bubbled against his throat had disappeared, what he felt now was entirely different.

He could feel his pulse rising and his body trembling. Kuroko didn't understand what it was he was feeling. Perhaps he was getting sick? No matter, it wasn't important. All he knew, was that he was not going to waste this opportunity. It may be his last. Once they find out how horribly he plays, the coach might never let him play again. He couldn't have that. He'd rather do his best now, he had nothing more to lose, after all. It was now or never. Softly, he mumbled.

"Excuse me. Could you please pass me the ball?" Kuroko moved his wrists here and there, his concentration building. Unknowingly, his body was already prepared _way _before this game. He just never tried to play so seriously before.

The freshman from before dribbled the ball, clearly hesitant in passing the ball. He honestly didn't know what Kuroko could do in his condition, but there was no other alternative for them. Kagami was shut off from them, the defense around him was way too strong. He saw Kuroko waiting for him to pass and with caution thrown to the wind, he threw the ball.

Surprised gasps filled the court, for as soon as the ball was passed, it flew across the field and landed safely in the hands of another freshmen nearest to the net, and guarded the least. With his head still swirling with confusion, that same freshman went to shoot, and scored. Riko stood from her seat in shock.

"What just happened?" The seniors were stumped, before the whistle was blown and the game started again. Another freshman passed to Kuroko without much thought for he couldn't pass to anyone else, and it flew again, into the hands of the one nearest to the net. Another point was scored. As the game progressed, Riko sat down heavily on the bench.

_Finally. _Now, she knew why Kuroko always made her feel so uncomfortable. It was this. He was hiding_ this_. Misdirection, a technique used at the sleight of hand to draw the opponent's attention away from himself. She smirked to herself, her eyes covered by her bangs. She found another interesting one to nurture, and it seems like she was the only one who understood what's really happening on court. For them, it was magic. For her, it was a blessing in disguise. She blew the last whistle, and what do you know? The rookies unexpectedly won the game.

...

"Hello." Kagami choked on his burger. With wide eyes, he swallowed heavily as seemingly sleepy eyes stared at him. Kuroko sipped his drink, not even the least bit sorry for almost causing his premature death.

"Since when were you there!" Kuroko sipped again.

"I was here first. I like the vanilla shake here." Kagami sneered at him.

"Go find another seat." Kuroko sucked on the straw, not minding the killer stare directed at him. Besides, Kagami was harmless at best, though very _very _hotheaded.

"I don't want to." He heard him tsk in irritation before something was thrown at him. On instinct, he caught the unidentified object and stared at the warm hamburger in his hands.

"I hate weaklings but after today, you deserve one of those." Kuroko honestly didn't know what he should say, he didn't even know what to feel. It was the first time anyone had given him something. He looked up at Kagami and uttered a small thanks.

They walked down the road side by side, his mouth still stuck on the straw. It was a habit he picked up, he guessed. Besides, his vanilla shake was still half-full.

"Nah, how strong are the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami gave him a side-way glance before continuing. "If I played with them now, how will I do?" Kuroko swallowed a mouth-full of his shake while thinking of how he should word it.

"You would be instantly destroyed." Blunt and simple. He was know for his straightforward nature, after all.

"You didn't have to put it that way!" Kagami looked miffed and Kuroko couldn't help but smile a bit. He really did have that fire he had been searching for.

"Fine! I've decided! I will be the best player in Japan. I'll definitely beat them!" He exclaimed. Arrogance and devout confidence dripping off every word. Kuroko glanced at him, his amusement flaring, not that it showed on his face.

"I think that it won't be possible for you." Just as he predicted, Kagami exploded once again.

"Oi!" Kuroko stopped sucking on his straw, and instead, looked into those fiery red eyes. They were burning so brilliantly clear with passion and desire. He stared at Kagami for a second longer. His decision was finally made.

"You can't do it alone. That's why I have decided." The red-haired teen looked taken aback but Kuroko pressed on.

"I'm a shadow, Kagami-kun. Just as the light is strong, its shadow accentuates its brilliance, making it strong as well." Kagami's eyes widened at his next words.

"I have decided. I will help you become the best player in Japan, along with Seirin as well." They were uttered with unshakable conviction. His eyes clear as gems as he swore his oath. Kagami grinned. He's giving up. There was no way he could get rid of this guy, especially now that he was spouting such embarrassing crap that actually made sense.

"Do what you like." Kuroko smiled small, his eyes softening to a certain degree.

"I will do my best." _Thank you, Kagami-kun. _

_..._

Kise Ryota yawned while he stretched his stiff limbs. What a hectic day it was. His schedule was filled to the brim with modelling, school, and basketball. Speaking of which, he just finished his last gig today and was finally on his way home. Not to mention, he had a practice match with some unknown school tomorrow. Life was definitely getting boring.

"Maa, maybe, I should just take a day-off tomorrow." The thought of his captain, Kasamatsu, had him stopping his train of thought. _Never mind. _He would definitely be beaten up if he does that. His ears suddenly perked up. _Dribbling...basketball? _Kise looked confused. It was close to midnight and someone was still playing? Curiosity getting the best of him, he silently walked towards its source. He peeked from behind the corner only to see no one there. His complexion paled. No one was playing, meaning...

"What are you doing?"

"GHOOOOOOST!" Kise shrieked as he jumped a feet away from his hiding position. He stared at the stranger with wide eyes. _Where did he come from!_

"Are you alright?" A hand was extended to him and the blond took it tentatively. Kise brushed himself off. _That was so uncool. _The media would have a field day if they found him in such an embarrassing situation.

"What are you doing here?" The stranger asked and it was only now did Kise see him clearly. The dark of the night cleared away the shadows covering the park, the moon illuminating the park they were in. He had an incredibly pale pallor, small frame, and strange sky blue eyes and hair.

"I should be the one asking you that. It's so late yet you're still out playing. Won't your parents get worried?" A small, unnoticeable frown formed on Kuroko's lips. His eyebrows knitted together in mild annoyance.

"Please don't treat me like a child." Kise laughed mildly. This guy was strange. To patronize someone with a god-awful, respectful tone, he was definitely weird.

"So you play basketball? Want to play with me?" Kuroko stared at that all-too familiar carefree smile. Kise Ryota was known for his playful persona. Way before they changed, this attitude of his showed whenever he played, and Kuroko enjoyed watching him play. Maybe, it would be a good opportunity to try _that. _It was still at its trial stage. He never had the opportunity to complete it, because he never tried it on anyone other than his father.

"You just came at the perfect time. I've been wanting to play against you, Kise Ryouta." Said man narrowed his eyes, suddenly cautious and alert. So this shorty knew of him...for someone who looked so innocent, he uttered his name with hardness. He smirked to himself and loosened his tie before taking off his jacket and placing it on a nearby bench.

"That's unfair. You know my name while I don't know yours." Kise whined childishly. His blue-haired companion turned to him, and uttered simply.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ne Kuroko-kun, why don't we make this interesting?" Kuroko stared at him, his expression blank as always. What does he mean?

"If you can score a point against me within the next five minutes, I'll do anything you want, as long as it's reasonable. However, if you don't, you'll become my errand boy for a week. How does that sound?" Kise smirked, his arrogance clouding his decision once again. If this kid really knew him, he would be stupid if he accepted his challenge. He wasn't part of the Generation of Miracles just for show.

He was the real deal. But if this weak-looking kid decides to forfeit, it just proves to show that he was a coward. It would be a wise decision, nevertheless. Kise was one hundred percent sure that he would win this bet. He wasn't one to do something so whimsical. This kid was interesting though and he wanted to break that deadpanned facade of his.

"So? What would it be?" Kuroko didn't even blink when he answered.

"I accept."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Weeee~ and so they finally meet! What will happen? Can anyone guess? 10 cookies for those who could guess! Don't forget to review~ :)

**Special Mention:**

**Ara: **Since you reviewed anonymously, I'll reply to you here. Yes, there is going to be more about the Generation of Miracles, even Aomine haha so thank you for taking an interest in this story. Please anticipate more of this series since I might update frequently :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to do so. I also appreciate you reviewing in spite of your difficulty to do so. Thanks so much!


	4. His Warning

**A/N: ****READ. THANKS. GREETINGS. **Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long before I could update :) School has been tiring and stressful as well. But! I have to do well this year since I'm graduating from uni soon, yeah! Thanks for reading and subscribing to this story. I'll reply to all your inquiries and reviews soon. Thanks! See ya soon! :)

**P.S. **Will correct my grammar when I have the time to do so haha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Period.

**Summary: **In which Kuroko remained invisible throughout his middle school in Teikou, instead, he becomes a manager of Seirin's basketball club and hides his talent. Well, that is, until one by one, people find out and no one can resist such a rare gem, right? Right.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What It Was Supposed to Be**

Kise Ryota was not the kind of person who looked down on other people. In fact, he already had a mindset screaming, "NOBODY can be as good as me." This promptly applied to him in every aspect of his life, most especially in basketball. They say he was a fast improving all-rounder. To the generation of miracles, he was the 'copycat.' To his person, he was Kise Ryota, a man born with extraordinary talent and good looks. Yes, he was vain but he had every right to be. And so, it wasn't that he looked down on people. He was just simply arrogant.

More so now that he could see how much this pipsqueak _sucked _at the sport he excelled in. Kise rolled his eyes as he effortlessly slapped the ball from Kuroko's hands. This was getting boring, and he barely moved from his position as defense. The blond sighed as he watched the blue-haired teen run to catch the ball. Three minutes into the game and Kise felt absolutely ridiculous. How desperate was he to play basketball, that he challenged a loser to play against him?

"Um, your ball." Kuroko still sported his deadpanned facade, as he held onto the ball, wanting to give it back to him. Really, what was wrong with this kid? _Ah, I give up. This is too stupid. _

"Ah, it's alright." Kise waved his right hand in dismissal before continuing.

"Let's just stop." Kise sighed, his body sagging in boredom before turning to leave. "It's already quite clear that you can't win against me, Kuroko-kun. I'm going home." The blond uttered over his shoulder. Kuroko stared at the blond's retreating back. He wouldn't argue with him. In terms of strength and prowess, Kise overruled him one hundred percent but he couldn't have that.

They still had about two minutes left. The game wasn't over yet. Kuroko clenched the ball in his hands and took his stance. He raised the ball up high, his body adjusting to the right position. Once Kuroko felt the familiar form, he was poised to shoot. To be honest, he didn't know if this would work, but his father did tell him that he had about seventy percent chance of success.

"Kise-kun, the game's not over until the last whistle blows." Kise stopped and turned around, wanting to say something in return, when he saw Kuroko release the ball. His eyes widened when he saw the ball disappear, before landing perfectly inside the net. _What the? _Kise watched Kuroko take a deep breath, before picking up the ball rolling by his feet into his hands.

"What the hell..." Kise rubbed his eyes. He must have imagined it. A ball can't just disappear and then enter the net! That was just humanely impossible!

"I guess I win our bet, Kise-kun." Kuroko turned to him, a small smile was on his lips. The blond stopped his jumbled train of thought, surprised for a moment. He never thought that this kid could look so normal. All this time, he had remained expressionless, even when Kise was blocking all his attempts to shoot and get past him, Kuroko's expression never changed. But now... Kise ran towards Kuroko, a grin plastered on his face.

"That's unfair, Kuroko-cchi! I wasn't looking!" Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction, hearing the familiar suffix. It was what Kise used on all the members of the generation of miracles. The blond used it on people he recognized and for him to use '-cchi' with his name, it could only mean that Kise acknowledged him somewhat. That thought alone warmed Kuroko to some extent.

"A deal is a deal, Kise-kun. You're not a man if you take back your words." Kise pouted a bit. He didn't like it, how this wimpy-looking kid upped him. Well, it was true that he had underestimated him, but for Kuroko to claim victory like that was still unfair. His mind refused to acknowledge the fact that it was his fault for turning his back on an opponent. To Kise's defense, it wasn't his fault that the kid was so weak that he decided to walk away. And Kuroko had that invisible shot going for him! Yes, to Kise's immature mind, it was definitely unfair.

"I demand a rematch, Kuroko-cchi!" He was childish, he knew, but there was something about Kuroko Tetsuya that lured him in like a moth to a flame. Maybe, it was those eyes shining with determination even when against someone as strong as him. Or perhaps the way he seemed calm in every situation. Whatever it is, Kise wanted to know more about him. Besides, he was cheated! He didn't lose! He definitely didn't!

"Fine." Kuroko sighed. They may be in high school already, but it seemed like Kise's personality didn't mature in the slightest. "At tomorrow's match, whoever loses will do the winner's bidding. Is that enough, Kise-kun?" The blond stopped his whining. _Huh?_

"Eh?" This time, he refrained from sighing. It was a bad habit, they say. And Kuroko wouldn't develop such bad habits so early in his life. His mother taught him better, after all.

"The match against Seirin, Kise-kun. I'm from Seirin High." Something seemed to have clicked in Kise's brain as his eyes sparkled in realization. Kuroko stared at the blond, his poker face not giving away any of what he was feeling as of the moment. Talking to Kise Ryota was like talking to a child, and he had the nerve to treat him like one? Kuroko shook his head. The generation of miracles all did have their weird fancies. Kise was not an exception.

"Oh right! Alright, that's a deal, Kuroko-cchi!" Kise exclaimed, his excitement flaring, and he had no idea why. Kuroko stared at him, the ball in his hands, still expressionless.

The clock from the nearby tower rang, signalling another hour has come, startling them both. Kise turned to the clock and his mind registered 1:00 a.m. His eyes widened. His manager will kill him if he finds out he was out so late. He turned to Kuroko, who was still staring at him. Kise smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kuroko-cchi, I have to go. See you later!" He waved as he ran towards the main road, leaving Kuroko staring at his retreating figure curiously. Another gush of wind had his form shivering from the cold. That truly was an unexpected turn of events. He didn't expect that he would have a close encounter with one of _them._

When he entered Seirin, all he wanted was to beat the generation of miracles, but never befriending them. They, to him, were like an unreachable light, while he, in comparison, was just their shadow. But maybe, just this time, he could wish for the impossible. Kuroko clutched the basketball in his hands, a small smile flitted across his lips. His eyes closed slowly, savoring the gushes of wind. _Just maybe, it's ok. _

...

The Seirin basket ball team marched inside Kaijou High, ready for the match, though some of the freshmen were shaking on their feet. Kaijou High could be described in one simple word—_huge. _The facilities were massive and advanced. One could say, it was way too advanced for high school students. This particular school really took competitions seriously. After all, athletics were their forte. It was no wonder that the basketball team always participated in Inter-High and Winter Cup.

"Welcome!" A distant voice shouted earning their attention. They stared wide-eyed as Kise Ryota ran towards them, waving happily. _What the?_

"I came to get you since this place is huge." He answered before anyone else could ask. Riko stepped forward, not fazed in the slightest at the sudden appearance of their opponent.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed before Kagami moved a step, his excitement seen clearly in his face. Before him was one of the people he swore to beat. His blood was boiling. He couldn't wait until he played against him.

"Oi! Kise! Ar-"Kise walked past him, clearly ignoring the red head. Kagami gritted his teeth. _This bastard!_

"Ne, where's Kuroko-cchi?" Kise looked around him, hoping to spot that familiar blue mane, yet he was nowhere to be found. The members of the basketball team shared a look, all thinking the same thing. _Kuroko-cchi?_

"Eh? Kuroko? You know him?" Their captain inquired and the blond's eyes lit up, like a kid with candy dangled in front of his face.

"Yep! We're close friends!" He exclaimed, not the least bit ashamed of the lie he was spouting. Kuroko sighed. Kise Ryota really was a handful.

"Please stop being sarcastic." He mumbled and a screech was ripped from Kise's throat. He jumped a few feet away from where he previously stood. It was reminiscent of what happened last night. The blond could only sigh in relief that he didn't fall flat on his face. Now, _that _would be embarrassing. He was making an impression here for goodness' sake!

"Kuroko-cchi! I was looking for you! Why didn't you tell me you're here?"

Everyone cringed at his whiny voice. Was this really how Kise Ryota is in real life? More importantly, how did he know Kuroko?

"I was here all this time. You just didn't see me."

Kise looked taken aback but continued anyway. "So straight-forward, Kuroko-cchi!"

Hyuuga sighed, already getting tired of watching them. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

Kagami glared at the blond with all the menace he could muster. Why was he so lax? They were going to be competing in a few minutes, yet he was acting like a complete idiot.

"Just show us the way already, Kise!"

...

"Kuroko-kun, is everything ready?" Kuroko nodded absentmindedly, as he put aside the lunchboxes filled with lemons soaked in honey. The water bottles were lined up by the bench, and the first-aid kit was already propped at the far end of his seat. The towels and the boys' jackets were all neatly folded inside the locker room. Kuroko nodded to himself. Yes, everything was ready.

"We'll show those bastards for underestimating us!" They were all fired up. Ready to unleash their anger and frustration. Kuroko couldn't agree more. To be honest, they weren't expecting the arrangements awaiting them when they walked inside the court. The court was divided in half by a net. The other side was being use for the training of the other players. Now, that wasn't so bad, but their coach just added salt to the wound. He had the nerve to tell them to make sure their score wouldn't be _tripled_ by his _team_. It was on. They were going to burn hell.

"Triple our score, huh? I'll show you! Listen up, boys! Lose this and you'll confess to the girl you like butt-naked! Hear me?" It seems their coach wasn't taking it lightly as well. Kuroko was suddenly grateful that he wasn't part of the first string. Well, he didn't play. Period.

"Stick to the plan. Kiyoshi will guard the inside. Hyuuga and Kagami on offense. Mitobe and Izuki on defense. Make sure you don't let them score. Force them to bring Kise Ryota out!" Another insult was their coach's refusal to let Kise play. It would not longer be a game if they let one of the generation of miracles play. A definite blow to their pride.

"They think we suck. They think our game is only worth as a sideshow to their practice." Kagami gritted his teeth, his aura on fire. Kuroko chanced a glance at their fiery-haired teammate before smiling softly to himself. These minor obstructions would only encourage Kagami to do better, and Kuroko was certain that Kaijou's coach would soon be swallowing his words.

He turned his attention towards the opponent's bench. Kise looked as confident as ever. He didn't even feel the least bit threatened by Seirin. Kuroko clenched his fists. He had been feeling restless for a while. Ever since last night's match, he could feel that Kise had changed.

Changed in a way that could threaten Seirin's possible win today. Kise had changed. He had grown _stronger. _To be honest, Kuroko wasn't surprised by this measly fact. He had already predicted this. Kuroko's eyes narrowed. He just hoped that whatever it was he was sensing would be good and wouldn't turn out to be a disadvantage on their part. The whistle was blown, and the match began.

...

**72-58** with Kaijou on the lead. Aida Riko was at a loss. The third quarter was almost over and it seems that the tides are against them. True, they were able to force the coach of Kaijou to use the whole court and bring Kise out, however, the blond player was a force to be reckoned with. Her players were barely holding up, and from where she stood, she could see Kiyoshi's right leg already swelling.

It wasn't looking good. Sure, they had started great with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's power team and Kagami's offensive play, along with Mitobe's unyielding defense, and Izuki's guidance. But with the way things were going, the gap would only increase and Riko had already decided that she would be pulling Kiyoshi out no matter what. She couldn't afford to let him get hurt for this practice game.

Another basket count for Kaijou and the whistle was blown once again, signalling the end of the third quarter. Riko gritted her teeth as her players lugged their tired bodies toward the benches. She watched them drown the water being passed around by Kuroko. _Wait... _Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kuroko pass the towels around before bandaging Kiyoshi's leg. She had to do it, it was the only choice she had left. It was a gamble at best, but if it succeeds, it would be the best gamble of her life. Besides, at some point, she was already prepared for this.

"Kiyoshi, I'm pulling you out." The reaction was instantaneous as said man stood up, his face showing his displeasure.

"But Riko! I-"Kiyoshi stopped abruptly when she glared at him. Her eyes were firm and her stand was strong.

"No. I will not let you get hurt over this practice match. There are more important matches coming up." Hyuuga stared at her, wanting to argue but stopped when their coach kneeled down and rummaged through her bag. Silently, she pulled out another Seirin uniform, the number **11 **printed on the back. Seirin's captain stood shocked, along with the other members as Riko handed the uniform to Kuroko, her smile pleasant and confident.

"Kuroko-kun, I know this is sudden, but we will be relying on your passes for the last quarter." Kuroko was speechless, surprised by the sudden request. _What?_

_"_Right now, we don't have any strategies left to defeat Kaijou. The only thing we have that can change the momentum of the game is Kuroko-kun's misdirection." They all stared at her as if she had grown another head, and it ticked her off that they were staring at her so unabashedly.

"Damn it! If you don't like my decision, then, I dare you to tell me how we're going to win this game!" She roared, snapping them out of their momentary lapse. Hyuuga nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"We don't disapprove it, Riko. It was just surprising. Besides, I think everyone here would like Kuroko to play. Right?" Their agreement was unanimous and Kuroko could barely suppress the joy surging through his system. True, it was unexpected, and he knew he could never be of real help, but he could feel that same excitement, shaking him to the core. He clenched the uniform in his hands before uttering softly.

"I will do my best." They all grinned at him before Kiyoshi patted him on the back.

"Sorry, Kuroko. I'll be leaving the rest to you." Kuroko nodded in response, still at a loss for words before darting towards the locker rooms, his mind reeling at the possibility of his wish coming to fruition. _I will definitely beat the generation of miracles._

...

"Seirin member change." All heads shot up as the announcement pierced through the tense atmosphere. Kise's eyebrow rose in confusion before his eyes lit up in delight. Kuroko walked towards the court, his attention on his wrist band as he adjusted the black accessory around his pale wrist. Everyone else watched him warily. _Isn't he the manager of Seirin's team?__  
_

"Kuroko-cchi! I thought you were never going to play!" Kise exclaimed in joy. Kasamatsu quickly bopped him on the head.

"Ow! Kasamatsu-senpai! What's the big deal?" He whined to his captain and said man could only roll his eyes in frustration. Strong as the Kise was, he was as annoying as a kid.

"Shut up. You should concentrate on the game, idiot. Don't let anything deter your focus!" Kise waved his hand.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-cchi isn't good at basketball, though he did score one against me. Hmm..." That statement had drawn everyone's attention. Disbelief painted on their faces. _Eh? _

"Are you serious?" It was impossible. Someone so weak and barely had a presence could score against _the _Kise Ryota? Kagami grinned in delight. He knew that brat still had something under his sleeves.

"Everyone ready?" The referee passed the ball to Izuki before blowing the whistle, and the game began once again. Kaijou was immediately on defense, their minds and bodies alert. It was the last quarter, and though their victory was assured, they wouldn't let Seirin into their territory. They still had the goal of crushing this unknown school.

Izuki assessed the whole court, using his eagle's eye. It wasn't long before he saw _him _within his passing range. With a small smirk, he passed towards Kuroko, and everyone else was left to stare as the ball suddenly landed in Mitobe's hands. Without hesitation, he shot the ball and Seirin scored a point, much to their surprise. Kise stared wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events.

"They scored as soon as they passed the ball! What the hell?" Kasamatsu was confused. He was a known individual with both athletic and intellectual skills. He wasn't chosen as the captain just by brute force alone, but what happened had him wondering with no assumptions whatsoever. Kaijou's captain dribbled the ball as he walked closer towards the center.

"Alright! One. Let's keep it up." Kuroko slipped beside him and without letting anyone else notice, he snatched the ball from Kasamatsu's hand. The captain gasped surprised. _What the!_ He watched the blue haired player run towards the net. _Where the hell did he come from? _Kasamatsu followed after the blue-haired player, running at full speed.

His eyebrows furrowed, surprised at how quickly he managed to catch up to Seirin's new player. He smirked. _Too slow. _Kasamatsu reached out to snatch the ball before number 11 passed the ball from behind, the ball landing in the hands of Kagami. Kaijou's captain cursed under his breath as Seirin scored once again with Kagami's dunk.

"What the hell!" Kise stared at Kagami in disbelief. _How did-eh? _He turned his gaze towards Kuroko, still expressionless. Is this Kuroko's true ability? The blond watched as the subject of his attention walked near him, readying for the next shoot off. Kise stood in Kuroko's way.

"Ne Kuroko-cchi." He stopped, his attention wholly on Kise. "Why did you play only now? You could be a starting member with what you could do!"

Kuroko stared at Kise before answering. "Because I'm only Seirin's manager. And you're wrong, I can barely keep up with the rest." There was no hint of hesitation when he answered. It was true thought. He wasn't that good of a player. This was the only thing he could do—to be Seirin's shadow.

"Eh? Are you serious? Then, why try so hard when you can only do so much?" Kuroko was baffling and Kise, for the life of him, couldn't understand him. It only intrigued him more yet frustrated him all the same.

"I promised to myself and Kagami-kun, as well, that we will definitely beat the generation of miracles." Kise smirked, having heard the same thing over and over again. From middle school till now, it wouldn't change. They would always end up going home, defeated and on the brink of quitting basketball. Their opponents would end up realizing that the world is not as forgiving, and only the fittest would survive.

"Is that a threat, Kuroko-cchi?" Kuroko slowly shook his head before staring him straight in the eye.

"No. It's a warning, Kise-kun."

Five minutes into the game and every single member of Kaijou's basketball team had realized, Seirin's new member was no ordinary player. He was a thorn in their side. Within just five minutes, the scores had transitioned from **72-58 **to **84-82**. Their scores were too close to each other. Seirin definitely had made their comeback.

"Time out! Kaijou!" Every player on court retreated to their respective benches. Kasamatsu along with his team sat heavily as their coach tried to blow their eardrums off.

"What the hell's up with player number 11? His passes are weird!" Kise stared at the player in question as he and Kagami fought from the other side. What was up with their teamwork? It was strange. He had never seen basketball played that way before. Their combination play was concrete, not to mention, brutal. Back in Teikou, they always played individually, always making sure to let each of their individual skills to shine. But this—no, _them—_Kuroko and Kagami made sure they covered each other's weaknesses and highlighted each of their strengths.

"Misdirection, Kasamatsu-senpai, that is what Kuroko-cchi is doing. He directs attention away from himself and towards the ball." Kaijou's captain stared at him questioningly.

"Kuroko-cchi? You know him?" Kise nodded, his stare not leaving the duo attracting so much attention on their opponent's side.

"Yes somewhat, but I didn't know he could play this well." _Almost too well. _Who was Kuroko Tetsuya exactly? He was physically weak, small, and could barely keep up with the rest of them, yet when he's on court, everyone else becomes strong.

Kise gritted his teeth, his golden eyes narrowing into slits. He can't let this happen. He won't lose to some unknown school who, not to mention, were crushed in last year's final games. No one can beat the generation of miracles, and if there were, only the generation of miracles can beat themselves.

"Guard that pain in the ass, Kise. We can't let Seirin score any longer. With 11 on the court, they have a higher chance of turning this game around." Kise nodded wordlessly, his gaze never leaving that lithe figure.

"Time out over!" Quickly, every player gathered at the center. The ball was tossed towards Kaijou, the whistle blown, and the match started up once again. Just as ordered by their captain, Kise quickly marked Kuroko.

"Maa Kuroko-cchi, never knew you could do so well, but it ends here. You won't be able to score after this." Kise sounded confident and though none of his feelings ever showed in his face, Kuroko felt a bit unsure. It was true that they were making a comeback, but they barely had time, and with Kise guarding him like his life depended on it, what else could he do?

The clock was ticking and the roaring of his teammates were loud in his ears. What could he do? His sky blue eyes widened. There was _that. _However, he had never tried it before, and his chances of succeeding were close to ten percent. The ball was passed to him, and he held the ball against him. This was no time to think. Kuroko needed to act fast. With his mind set, he nodded to himself before uttering softly.

"Kise-kun, I've told you once before. It isn't over until the last whistle blows." Just as soon as those words were said, Kise's eyes widened in shock, Kuroko had disappeared from sight. He turned around, hoping to find him, only to see him passing the ball towards Kagami once again. A slam dunk and their scores were tied. Kise stared at the score board in shock. _We're tied? Our scores...are tied? _

His mind seemed to refuse to process the sudden turn of events. The blond clenched his fists, his aura flaring suddenly and his eyes wild with anger. _I won't lose! I always win! _His mind roared over and over again, and once the ball was passed to him, Kise charged towards Seirin's net, his body refusing to stop until he scored for their team. He glared at the duo staring back at him.

"I won't lose!" Kagami smirked, his eyes challenging him.

"Bring it on!" The clock was ticking and the opportunity to score for each team was slowly dwindling. Kuroko continued passing, Kagami charged faster, while Kise played harder. The offense of each team was relentless, unyielding, and downright brutal. Not one could predict who would win. However, as the game came to the final minute, a sudden accident occurred, stopping the game.

"Referee time out!" Kise stared as Kuroko went down. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the trickle of blood slowly flowing down Kuroko's face.

"Kuroko! Are you alright?"

"Oi! You alright?"

"Kuroko-kun!"

Kise didn't mean it, he just turned to get the ball from the other team, when he suddenly felt his hand hitting something _hard. _Next thing he knew was Kuroko lying on the floor, his forehead bleeding from the wound Kise had accidentally given him. _Kuroko-cchi..._

On the benches, the members of the team fussed over their manager. They all stared at him worriedly as he could barely keep his body straight, and his head from falling over.

"I'm dizzy." Kuroko stated simply, and if it weren't for the grave situation, Kagami would have hit him on the head.

"It's obvious you'll be dizzy, idiot! Your head was almost cracked open!" Kagami roared, while the rest could only watch the usual interaction unfold.

"Kuroko-kun can no longer play. We have to let him rest, it wou-"

"No. I won't accept that." Kuroko stared at Riko, his eyes hard while his lips were set in a thin line.

"What are you saying, stupid! What if your wound gets worse!" Kuroko clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to give in to his urge to collapse. His head was throbbing, and it felt as if it was split in half.

"I promised Kaagami-kun that we would beat the generation of miracles." Riko bit her bottom lip in contemplation before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, there's only one minute left. It wouldn't exert you too much." Riko stood and turned to her team.

"Give it your all, boys!"

"Yeah!" The game was going to begin again, and only one minute would decide the match. Kuroko stood on unsteady feet. The world around him was spinning. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"Why are you trying so hard? I can beat the generation of miracles on my own!" Kagami exclaimed from beside him. Kuroko tried to suppress a smile.

"That's highly unlikely, Kagami-kun." The red head bristled but before he could blow up again, Kuroko interrupted him. "They're the reason why I'm playing today, Kagami-kun, that's why I'll defeat them no matter what it takes."

Kuroko walked towards the center, his steps unsteady and his head swaying, leaving Kagami staring at his small back. The red head watched him go. _Such small shoulders yet he was supporting them all._ As much as Kagami wanted to deny it, they wouldn't be able to make it this far in the game without his help.

Kagami smirked to himself. No matter what his reasons were, Kuroko would never give up. Because he could see from those blue eyes, the clarity of his determination and the strength of his will. Kagami wouldn't be beaten when it comes to sheer will. _I won't lose to you, Kuroko. _

The game started for the last time. Both teams fought for the ball but it was thanks to Kuroko's quick thinking that Kagami was able to score through buzzer beater. The crowd watched in disbelief as the final whistle was blown and the scores **98-100 **registered on the score board. Seirin won and by a small margin at that.

The basketball team roared in joy as Kuroko panted, bent over, by the sidelines. He let out a small chuckle, a smile painted softly on his lips. His eyes glistened slightly. Truthfully, he wanted to cry but it seems...he glanced towards Kise and his eyes softened. Kise was already shedding tears enough for the both of them. It was a game played well and it was a game neither Kuroko nor Kise would ever forget.

...

Kagami ran at full speed towards his prey before slapping him at the back _hard. _"Oi! Who told you to wander off without telling anyone?" Kuroko groaned softly, trying to ease the aching on his back.

"That was uncalled for, Kagami-kun." Said man tsked in irritation before flopping noisily on the bench. They were overlooking the public court from where they sat. It was currently empty and only the occasional birds disturbed the silence around them.

"Oi Kuroko, exactly what's the reason why you want to beat the generation of miracles so badly? Did they defeat you or something? You never played before, right?" Kuroko regarded Kagami coolly. He sighed, his eyes roaming the vicinity. He didn't expect his teammate to be the nosy type. He didn't dislike it though. _I guess it's fine to tell him. _

"Our basketball club in Teikou had only one core principle." Kuroko started as Kagami listened. "Winning is everything. At first, I thought the same but at the second year of middle school, they began to change." Kuroko paused, trying to piece everything in his mind. Kagami didn't respond, silently urging him to continue.

"It wasn't the same basketball that they first started to play. I knew, as I watched them, that they no longer loved the sport. If anything, they started hating it. I couldn't stand it." So intent into their conversation, they failed to sense the presence of another person, lurking behind the fence of the basketball court. Kise hid from view, deciding on a whim to listen in on them.

"The generation of miracles were my light. Seeing them grow strong while they enjoyed the game made me love basketball even more. To see them grow to hate it was painful." Kise clenched the strap of his carry-on bag, his eyes wide as he took in every word uttered from Kuroko's mouth.

"Ever since I started middle school, I've observed them, hoping that someday I could play with them, but my goals from then have changed." Kagami stared at Kuroko in a new light. The question he had been dying to ask spilling from his lips.

"So what? You're going to beat them your own way?" Kuroko nodded solemnly.

"That was the plan, though I would still strive to make you and Seirin the best in Japan."

Kagami stared at their manager for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Wahahaha! You're a masterpiece, Kuroko! That's just too much!" Kuroko watched Kagami as he laughed for all he was worth. Did he say something wrong?

"Seems like you're both having fun, ne Kuruko-cchi?" Kagami abruptly stopped laughiing, opting instead to glare at a blond annoyance wrapped around Kuroko.

"Were you listening?"

Kise grinned as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko's neck. "Isn't that obvious?" Kagami snarled in return. _Bastard eavesdropper!_

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun?" Kuroko inquired. Kise never lost his Cheshire grin as he turned towards him.

"We had a deal, remember Kuroko-cchi?" Kagami's ears perked up as he stood to face them both.

"What deal?" Kuroko had a bad feeling about this for some reason.

"That whoever loses the match would become the other's slave for a week, ne Kuroko-cchi?" Kise smiled cheekily at him and Kuroko failed to repress a sigh. He knew he had a bad feeling about this. He turned to look at Kagami, wanting to know his reaction, only to wish that he didn't. His fiery haired friend looked as if he wanted to murder someone, which in this case, would be none other than one Kise Ryota.

"What did you say!"

"Haha! Kagami-cchi! You're all red!"

...

Kise slumped as he walked. It had been a long day. Truthfully, nothing was going right for him recently. For one thing, he got a new, stingy manager, got upped by a ghost-like kid, and finally lost a match against an unknown school. Kise released a heavy sigh, his steps coming to a complete halt. A small smiled formed at the corner of his lips. _  
_

"Maybe, it wasn't so bad, after all." He muttered to himself. Kise looked up at the moon, his gaze far and unfocused.

_The generation of miracles were my light. _

Kise closed his eyes as he remembered the words Kuroko had said.

_Seeing them grow strong while they enjoyed the game made me love basketball even more. _

He opened his eyes, his golden orbs shining the light of the moon.

_Ever since the first year of middle school, I've observed them..._

Who knew that all this time that a shadow was watching over them? The blond shook his head, more like a guardian angel that became an avenger striving to kick their butts.

"Haha. Kuroko-cchi, you're quite amazing at times." Kise smiled to himself before flipping his handheld open, and dialing an all-too familiar number. Once the call was answered, the blond grinned, his eyes shining in mischief.

"Ne Midorima-cchi, could you come out for a bit?" Kise listened from the other line.

"Ah, see you soon." He closed his phone shut. This could turn out to be a great year for him. His eyes softened remembering those determined and clear eyes.

_The generation of miracles were my light. _

That night Kise finally concluded who Kuroko Tetsuya really was.

"Definitely a guardian angel."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Please **R&R! :) **Midorima and perhaps Aomine will be featured in the next chapter. ^^_  
_


	5. Farewells and New Blog

**A/N: READ. THANKS. FAREWELL. **Hi everyone! Just like I promised _again_, I would update **one last time **to tell you guys about my blog which I was finally able to make, yey! Anyway, everyone, and I mean _everyone _can read my blog posts without signing in and such, so have read all you want! I'm still debating about AO3 but yeah expect my stories to be updated in both sites, I think. For now, I'll be diligently writing on my blog, so wish me luck!

**My blog is: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot. com**

Please make sure you remove the spaces in between. For those who promised to visit my new site, I'm expecting you guys there! Haha and don't forget to drop a few comments once in a while :) You guys can talk to me there if you want. Anyway, it has been fun writing at this site. I'm hoping wherever this would take me, I would grow more, both as a reader and as a writer.

Thank you for all the support, love, and guidance you've given me here. I wish all of you good luck and God bless in all your endeavors.

Cheers and love,

_**Nozomi Mikomi**_


End file.
